theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
South Side
South Side is an aptly-named district located along the southern-most section of Union City. This district is where the lower-income residents reside, and due to that, crime rates are typically higher-than-average compared to the other districts. It holds both primarily a human and Anthro-feralis population, although both sides have self-segregated. Presumably this is a major location hideaway of a chapter of the Skull Crushers and an incursion of the Neo Los Sureños street gang. History The South Side of Union City was formerly a bustling factory district of the city, primarily populated with blue-collar human workers until the influx of a large number of Anthro-feralis in the late 1970s. However, due to changing geo-political landscape, over-expansion of capitalism, the quick and speedy urbanization, and trends of traditional hands-on factory work being replaced with automation (of both the machine and magic variety) have rendered majority of the old factories obsolete, plunging part of the population into unemployment. The introduction of the cocaine epidemic during the 1980's into the early 1990's only seemed to make things worse for the populace that remained in South Side. Despite the seemingly rampant crime, the residents of the district as well as the Union Falls Police Department officers do all they can to keep their home and neighborhood safe and secure, even with the cloudy reputation that section of the city has over it. "Huntsman" Serial Killer Murder of Ziggy Peters The perpetrators of the murder were believed to have originated from the South Side chapter of the Skull Crushers. 2029 Union City terror incident Locations and Features * All-Saints Hospital: One of the area-wide hospitals in Union City that primarily services the South Side district. Due to number of incidents that happens on a regular basis, the emergency ward of the hospital tends to be more crowded as a result. Law enforcement presence here is typically high. * Medallion: The Medallion is a Seafood-centric restaurant chain in Union Falls, the South Side location's claim to fame is that it has fresh seafood daily. Surprisingly there are very little reports or complaints on this establishment, which the local Authorities believe that it may be a front for a headquarters of a gang or mob. However, there are no known current leads to lead credence to any criminality being perpetuated. Other locations in Union Falls seem to differ, for an example the Union Center location has a buffet set up. * Neighborhoods: ** The Boroughs: The nickname for the human half population of South Side, all of said persons hail from various decent. Few other humanoid species also make their home within that area of the neighborhood. Attitudes towards the Anthro-feralis neighbors are mixed, ranging mostly from indifference to (rare cases) outright hostility. ** Brownwood: Harlem-esque, this area has a high density of Anthro-feralis, and is also called in a derogatory view, the Farm or Barnyard. ** Twin-Peaks Projects: 'Dubbed Twin Peaks due to their positioning and the ten stories they stand at, these buildings are home to residents in South Side who need low-income housing. The number of those needing such housing has grown in recent decades, bringing both buildings to become at full capacity. Local authorities frequently patrolled the Twin Peaks and the block around it before the 2029 Union City Terror Incident, due to high volume of crime (mostly of the drug or domestic disputes). * 'The Pepper Grill: Owned by a Frank and LaToya "Pepper" Burns, the couple has been tending to their lifelong dream of owning a restaurant for the past 33 years. The dining establishment has a habit of not closing very often even in the midst of city-wide emergencies. The Pepper Grill bills itself as an "old-school" diner that serves all manner of food at the crack of dawn to late at night. Located in the district between the human-feral halves, they turn no clientele away. Isaiah Brown tends to frequent there in the mornings. * Verdant Hills Shopping Center: A small-sized strip-mall that at one time was home to 20 businesses before varying factors brought the number down to 13. The selection includes a local barber and hair salon, a couple of urban clothing stores, a pawn shop/payday loan center, and a small magic trinket shop. Trivia and Statistics * Average yearly income for single-residents is approximately $35,000 per year. Due to taxes and living costs, this rounds out to a lower amount. * The human (and humanoid) population and Anthro-feralis populations are self-segregated, though minor part of that was due to red-lining tactics. * Highest volume of crimes reported in comparison all districts within the city. * Highest crime reported: Theft/robbery. * Highest incidents of racial/bigotry/species criminal acts reported in the district.